The invention concerns an arrangement for receiving a casting mold. Further, the invention concerns an associated operating method.
Arrangements for receiving casting molds are known that have a base frame, on which two plate-shaped mold fixing elements are arranged, wherein at least one hydraulic cylinder is provided which, via a compensating mechanism, brings about a uniform movement of displacement of the mold fixing plates. Furthermore, a locking system is provided for fixing the mold fixing plates in a predetermined position, at least during the casting process. Such arrangements are also referred to as rodless closing installations or rodless closing units.
Arrangements of this kind are advantageous in so far as, when opening the casting mold and subsequently removing a product, there are no bars obstructing the operational process in a disruptive manner. A further advantage is given when changing the casting mold, since in such arrangements, the assembly and disassembly of the casting molds can be effected in a trouble-free and quick manner and thus also in an economically advantageous way.
From document WO 2006/094861 A1, an arrangement is known for receiving a casting mold, in which the locking elements cooperate with the mold fixing elements and fix the same in their position during the casting process. Such arrangement can be improved with regard to its cost-effectiveness, in particular with regard to the drive mechanisms. In every opening and closing process, the locking elements have to travel long displacement paths and usually have to absorb strong locking forces during the casting process, wherein to this end, one single hydraulic drive is made use of. Due to the long displacement paths, relatively high hydraulic capacities have to be moved back and forth between the cover side and the piston side of the associated drive cylinder. Correspondingly, plenty of time is required for the displacement paths to be traveled and the overall effort made in respect to hydraulic is great.